supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140903230149
Nach ein paar Minuten waren alle wieder versammelt und standen im Raum. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Johnny. "Erstmal werden wir schlafen.", beschloss Mei. "Wir brauchen unseren Schlaf, vor allem, da Johnny Bridget und ich uns morgen um die Sache mit Jensen kümmern werden.", fügte sie hinzu. "Warte und was ist mit mir und Nina?", fragte Connor entrüstet. "Das klären wir morgen. Ich möchte jetzt einfach nur schlafen.", wimmelte sie ihn ab. Aus irgend einem Grund, bemerkte sie eine Veränderung an seinem Verhalten, die ihr nicht gefiel. "Ich würde es aber gerne jetzt klären!", ließ er nicht locker. Mei stand ihm gegenüber. Ihre Laune war nicht gerade die Beste, also war es keine gute Idee sie jetzt so anzumachen. "Nein. Willst du nicht! Weil hier sonst gleich was schreckliches passiert.", drohte sie dem Jungen mit eiskalter Stimme. "Sie hat recht. Wir klären es morgen.", pflichtete Johnny ihr bei. Connor schnaubte nur verächtig, blieb aber still. Bridget schaute sich das ganze an und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ihr viel dann allerdings etwas ein: "Eh nur mal so ich hab kein Gästezimmer, oder sonstige Schlafmöglichkeiten, bis auf die Couch. Also muss schlussendlich der Boden für den Rest herhalten. Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Problem für euch ist." Nina und Johnny zogen jeweils eine Augenbraue hocch und schauten den rest an. Mei lächelte. "Nehmt ihr beiden die Couch.", gestattete sie. Johnny und Nina tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick und nickten. Sie lag oder saß eh meist auf dem Boden, von daher machte es ihr nichts und sie wusste das von Bridget ebenso. Nachdem diese ein paar Decken verteilt hatte und sie alle umgezogen waren, konnte auch sie selbst sich hintegen. Das Licht war aus und die Jugendlichen veruchten, so gut es ging zu schlafen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Engel eingeschlafen, doch Bridget hatte es nicht so einfach. Ihr spukte noch immer das Bild von Mei und dem Jungen im Kopf herum und am schlimmsten: Jason. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie sich auf dem Boden umherwälzte, bis ihre Müdigkeit die Oberhand gewann und die Jägerin doch einschlief. Traum Wütend stand ihr Stiefvater vor ihr und hielt sich die verletzte Schulter. Ihre 'Mutter' stand teilnahmslos herum und schaute auf die beiden. Sie hatte Angst vor ihrem Mann. Voller Wut und Zorn, wollte er wieder auf das Mädchen losgehen, das mit augesprungener Lippe und einem blutender nase vor ihm stand. Das Messer fest umschlossen. Er wollte gerade nach ihr greifen, doch sprang sie geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und die Nase pochte vor Schmerz. Bridget rannte los. Wollte nur noch aus dem Haus heraus. "Du kleines Miststück! Ich bekomm dich schon noch!!", schrie ihr der Trinker hinterher und verfolgte sie. Alles kam ihr langsamer vor, als es sein sollte. Sie riss die Eingangstür auf und rannte hastig hinaus, doch machte sie einen Fehler und sprang die drei Stufen hinunter, die zum Gehweg führten. Sie knickte um und fiel zu Boden, als sie die Gestalt ihres Stiefvaters wahrnahm. "Lass mich in Ruhe du Arschloch!", entfuhr es ihr. Der Mann stürmte auf sie los. Bridget sprang auf, wollte sich in Sicherheit bringen. Einfach Weg. Egal wohin, hauptsache nicht mehr dort sein. "Bleib gefälligst hier du verzogenes Stück Scheiße!", rief er, als Bridget über die Straße rannte. Mitten auf dieser blieb sie stehen. Das letzte, das sie sah, waren grelle Lichter und das letzte, das sie hörte war ein lautes Hupen. Schweißgebadet schreckte sie aus dem Alptraum hoch. Tränen liefen ihre Wange herunter und Bilder von Jason und dem demolierten Wagen schossen durch ihren Kopf. Sie wischte die Tränen weg und fasste einen heimlichen und wohl auch bescheuerten Entschluss. Sie ging zu der Reisetasche, welche noch im Wohnzimmer stand, öffnete sie und nahm die Flasche heraus. Tullamore Dew, ein guter schottischer Whisky. Darauf ging sie in Richtung Küche, nahm ein Whiskyglas aus einem der Schränke und schüttete sich was ein. "Ach scheiß drauf!", meinte die Brünette leise und schob das Glas zur Seite, in dem zwei Daumen breit Whisky drin war. Daraufhin setzte sie die Flasche an die Lippen und trank aus dieser. Für wen sollte sie denn hier bitte auf gute Manieren machen? Zwanzig Minuten vergingen, bis sie fast die komplette Flasche leer hatte und sie die Wirkung des Alkohols einholte. Mei wurde allmälig wach und bemerkte, dass jemand fehlte. Schlaftrunken stand sie auf und suchte nach dem fehlenden Mädchen, bis sie das Licht aus der Küche strahlen sah. Entsetzt stand sie im Türrahmen, als sie Bridget mit der Flasche in der Hand sah. "Ist das dein Ernst? So löst du also deine Probleme?!", fragte das blauäugige Mädchen erschüttert.